Whistle (Versão Acústica) (Versão Japonesa)
"Whistle (Versão Acústica)" (japonês:ホイッスル; romanização: hoissuru/kuchibue) é a versão japonesa da música "Whistle (Versão Acústica)" do grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a sexta faixa do mini-álbum de estreia japonês BLACKPINK e o primeiro re-lançamento japonês do grupo, Re: BLACKPINK. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (59.0 segundos) - 33.3% # (42.1 segundos) - 23.8% # (38.0 segundos) - 21.5% # (37.9 segundos) - 21.4% Letras |-|Romanização= (Can you hear that) hwiparam (Can you hear that) (Can you hear that) (Can you hear that) |-|Japonês= Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh ステキあなたは 忘れるわけない 瞳に心が ドキドキするわ Boom boom 24, 365 あなたが恋しいわ 昼も夜にも ずっと求めてる Ooh ooh All the boys stand in line just to check out Forget about the back, I'mma blow they breath out Got my mind on my money and my money on my mind (uh) Dough It ain't really work if ya broke See me skrrt skrrt with it, watch you go go get it So hot so hot When the sauce get to dripping I'll lick Got them begging, "give me some more" Baby put them lips together make that whistle blow ikanai de sono mama anata mo onaji komochi nara whoa omoi kokarete Fire Kokoro ga deku natteru wa だんだん聞こえてくるわ フィパラム (uh) フィパラムパラムパラム (Can you hear that?) フィパラパラパラパム フィパラム (uh) フィパラムパラムパラム (Can you hear that?) フィパラパラパラパム Hold up 喋らないで Just whistle to my heart 音符が聞こえる ドキドキするわ boom boom 考えすぎず 感じて shhh! Every day all day そばにいてずっと zoom zoom Uh every day I'm stylin' Killin' everything in my way I'm wildin' Aiming for your heart I'm gonna see you darlin' Smooth criminal I'm bad, untouchable I be feeling myself when you looking my way Watch your queen, checkmate for the win Pull up on deck BLACKPINK write the check, boy Let me hear you whistle again 行かないでそのまま あなたも同じ気持ちなら 想い焦がれて Fire 心が高鳴ってるわ だんだん聞こえてくるわ フィパラム (uh) フィパラムパラムパラム (Can you hear that?) フィパラパラパラパム フィパラム (uh) フィパラムパラムパラム (Can you hear that?) フィパラパラパラパム This beat got me feelin’ like 出会いが過ぎ去る風ではないように 言葉はいらない 今はそばにいたいだけよ Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb Every time I show up, blow up uh |-|Tradução= Hey garoto Faça-os assobiar como uma bomba de mísseis, bomba Toda vez que eu apareço, exploda, uh Faça-os assobiar como uma bomba de mísseis, bomba Toda vez que eu apareço, exploda, uh Você é tão bonito Não consigo te esquecer Seus olhos ainda fazem Meu coração palpitar, boom, boom 24, 365 Eu só quero estar com você No dia e na noite Eu quero você assim, ooh, ooh Todo homem me vê todos os dias Todos pensam que podem me ter Eu não quero muitas coisas Quero o seu coração Corte seu coração e me mostre Confiável, às vezes chique, chique Tão quente, tão quente Não me faça saber o que fazer Suavemente me chame Como um assobio no meu ouvido Não passe por mim Se você não pode esquecer Eu também, whoa Meu coração para você é fogo Meu coração está batendo tão rápido Você pode ouvi-lo cada vez mais perto Assobie Uh, assobie, assobie, assobie (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobie, assobie, assobie Assobie Uh, assobie, assobie, assobie (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobie, assobie, assobie Aguarde Não diga nada Apenas assobie ao meu coração Esse som faz Meu coração palpitar boom, boom Pensamentos são chatos Sentimentos são shh Todos os dias, o dia todo Apenas fique ao meu lado, zoom, zoom Uh, estou sempre no estilo Eu sou chique, mas na frente de você, querido Está ficando quente como uma ilha deserta Quanto mais eu te conheço, mais meu coração badala Pare de hesitar, venha para mim Menino, é xeque-mate agora Eu ganho este jogo (Uh-huh) Eu escolhi você, eu vou te abraçar mais forte antes que alguém leve você para longe (Uh) Não passe por mim Se você não pode esquecer nem eu, whoa Meu coração para você é fogo Meu coração está batendo tão rápido Você pode ouvi-lo cada vez mais perto Assobio Uh assobio, assobio, assobio (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobio, assobio, assobio Assobio Uh assobio, assobio, assobio (Você pode ouvir isso) Assobio, assobio, assobio Essa batida me faz sentir como se Espero que nós não passemos como o vento Não há necessidade de muitas palavras Agora só me leve para o seu lado, ooh Faça-os assobiar como Uma bomba míssil, bomba Toda vez que eu me mostrar, exploda uh Faça-os assobiar como Uma bomba míssil, bomba Toda vez que eu me mostrar, exploda uh Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK – WHISTLE (Acoustic Ver.) (Japanese Ver.) (Audio) Curiosidades *As linhas de rap estão em inglês. Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Lançadas em 2017 Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK Categoria:BLACKPINK (álbum) Categoria:Re: BLACKPINK